1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a method of forming a black matrix in a device using a compound semiconductor to improve internal optical efficiency and reduce reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional OLED display device having a planar structure loses contrast when an electroluminescent element emits light due to reflection of external light caused by metallic materials such as a gate electrode and source and drain electrodes of a thin film transistor, a capacitor electrode and an interconnection. Particularly, when a mobile display device is exposed to external light, a decrease in contrast due to high reflectance of the external light causes a serious problem.
To prevent such a decrease in contrast due to the reflection of the external light, an expensive polarizer is adhered to the entire surface of a conventional display device. However, this causes an increase in production cost, and since the polarizer blocks light emitted from an organic emission layer, transmittance is decreased and thus brightness is also decreased.
For these reasons, research to improve optical characteristics and increase efficiency of a device is needed.